Platform Worries
by liveluvlaf
Summary: Harry and his son have their talk about houses. Across the platform, Draco is doing the same with his son. And what will happen when the Potters and Weaslys meet the Malfoys for the first time after the war? One-shot. Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.


_A/N: Hi again. I have been getting some spontaneous ideas for stories and just putting them on here. I just thought that it would be a bit clever if at the same time that Harry was assuring his son it would be okay to be in Slytherin, Draco was assuring his son that it was okay to be in Gryffindor._

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy walked with his father pushing his cart on one side, and his mother frantically combing his hair with a wet comb on the other. He himself held his owl cage. Inside, stood a tawny grey elf owl. Mafilda nipped his finger from being jostled so much.

"Ready Scorpius?" his father winked at him, "Not going to get scared are you?"

"Come on dad, really? I know how to do it!"

His dad chuckled and pulled the trolley to face the barrier. They walked faster and faster before breaking into a run. Scorpius winced slightly before the cart touched the barrier but no collision happened. He hoped his father hadn't seen him flinch. He told him that he would buy him a broomstick if Scorpius proved himself worthy. Draco Malfoy had indeed seen his son flinch before the barrier but said nothing, remembering instead how much his own father had chastised him for flinching before entering Platform 9 ¾ on his first day of Hogwarts.

Scorpius looked behind to find his mother entering the Platform and looked at the red steam engine before him. Smoke billowed from the top and students were everywhere yelling goodbyes to their parents as they boarded the train. Scorpius looked for his best friend.

"Did you see him yet?" he asked his mother frantically.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere dear." Scorpius looked up at his father for encouragement but Draco Malfoy had his gaze set on someone who was certainly not Zachary Zabini.

Draco had known that Potter's children would be attending Hogwarts, yet he hoped that a meeting could be avoided. He had changed since the battle. In nineteen years, he had met a woman who understood him, married her, had a son, and gotten a job. A job that pulled in quite a few galleons to be specific. But he had stiffened the moment he saw the group of unruly black hair, flaming bright red hair, and oddly, a speck of sandy colored hair. He noticed that one of Potter's sons looked like the miniature version of him. Asteria saw where his gaze was and turned toward him. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She knew about Potter, knew how much Draco owed him, and she also knew how uncomfortable he was.

"Dad?" His son asked. Draco took one last look at the group who was watching him just as steadily as he first stared at them, gave a nod, and turned toward his son.

"What is it Scorpius?"

"Is that Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked still staring at the group, which had turned away, in awe. Despite the fact the old school rivalry had died inside him years ago, Draco felt a twinge of jealousy that his son could be awed by the scrawny man with messy black hair.

"Ya, it is buddy. Just be careful around his kids okay? You never what'll happen."

"What do you me-

"Scorpius! Over here"

Zachary Zabini pushed through the smoke with his trolley and pulled right up beside Scorpius who was happy to see someone that he knew.

"Hi Zach! What's up? Guess what? We saw Harry Potter! His kids go to Hogwarts too!"

Zach looked faintly interested. "Ya that's cool. But they'll be in Gryffindor anyways. And Slytherins are supposed to be enemies with Gryffindors. Wanna see my owl? He's huge!"

Zach rambled on about all the things he had bought for school. His parents pulled up next to Draco and Asteria.

"Hey Blaise. Took you long enough to find us." Draco said. Asteria and Hestia had started on another talking session about Lord knows what.

"Sorry. Got held up by one of the station guards. Wonder if they put memory spells on the guards after today? He seemed pretty suspicious about all the owls. So I heard that Potter's here."

"Him and the whole clan. They take up half the platform. Hopefully he won't-What is it Scorpius?"

"I think we gotta get on the train now dad. Let's go." Draco and Blaise helped their sons put their trunks on the train and the boys' mothers fussed over them. Blaise hopped on the train and told Scorpius he would find a compartment. Draco looked down at his own son. Scorpius looked on the verge of confessing something. Wondering what vase his son could have broken this time, he knelt down.

"What is it buddy? Something you want to tell me?"

"Dad," Scorpius spoke barely above a whisper, "what if I get in Gryffindor?" Draco blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting this. For the past two months, his son had talked of nothing but the Slytherin colors, the Slytherin common room, the Slytherin Quidditch team, the Slytherin head of house, and the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. But he could see that his son had been holding this in for a while.

"What's so bad about Gryffindor? It's not that bad."

"But Gryffindor and Slytherin are supposed to be enemies! Won't you be mad if I don't get in Slytherin?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked around. At the other end of the platform, he could just make out Potter's figure which was kneeling and talking to his own son, just as Draco was.

"See that man down there? The one that's kneeling down with his kid?"

"Yeah, you said he was Harry Potter right dad? Everyone knows him."

Draco ignored the last part. "Harry Potter. He saved the wizarding world a whole bunch of times. He's super famous. He's super rich. But do you know what else he did?"

Scorpius's eyes widened at the thought of knowing some secret about Harry Potter that he could tell Zach later.

"He saved my life."

"Wow! Really? How did he do that?"

Draco sighed. "That's for another time. The point is that he was in Gryffindor. Do you know Albus Dumbledore? He was in Gryffindor too. Gryffindors are people who are brave. If you get into Gryffindor Scorp, well, they'll have one more great student to be proud of. And your mother and I won't feel any different about it. And I doubt that Zach will stop being your friend if you don't get into Slytherin."

"You-You promise?"

"Of course I do. Would I lie to you? Now, get on that train and have a good time at Hogwarts. Kay?"

Scorpius's reassured smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up.

"Okay dad? Wait dad? If I get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you'll still buy me a broom right?"

Draco laughed. Only Quidditch would have the power to calm his son down like that. And get him worried again.

"Of course buddy. Now, are you going to keep Zach waiting? I've got a job to get to."

Scorpius jumped up and gave his mother a kiss, hugged his dad and jumped on the train. He leaned out the window and waved to his parents as the train began to move. Draco walked alongside it, waving to until it disappeared around the corner. Asteria came up and put her hand in his.

"He's going to be just fine." Draco smile down at her.

"I think your right." Together they turned and walked right into another couple. A couple with bright red hair, and messy black hair.

"Shit," Draco muttered under his breath.

Potter seemed surprised. His redhead wife seemed a little pissed. He could see her brother standing a few yards away sending cursed daggers at him with his eyes. Granger stood by his side, staring back and forth as Potter just stared at him.

"Er…Hi Malfoy." Potter tried at a smile but it got stuck halfway. Draco stood there. He was determined not to say anything. Asteria, however, had a different idea.

"Hi. You must be Harry and Ginny. I'm Asteria, Draco's wife." She reached out and shook their hands with a smile. Draco winced. Weasly boy's mouth fell open.

"Hi Asteria. Since our husbands are too shocked to say anything intelligent right now, I find it necessary to tell you that I love your dress. It matches your hair so nicely."

Potter turned his head in surprise as little weaslette started talking.

"Oh thank you so much! But I have to tell you that I have always wanted red hair. Ask Draco, when we were going out, he came over to my apartment one day to find me trying to charm my hair red."

Both women laughed. Their husbands tensed even more. Granger was now walking their way pulling her husband along. Redhead Potter turned.

"Hi Hermione. Come here. This is Asteria, Malfoy's wife. Don't you just love her dress?"

The three women started off in a discussion. And the three men just stared at each other. The silence was too much for Draco.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Ron glared at him. Harry decided to take a chance.

"Well, we're in the Auror Department now. I've heard you've started your own company now. How's business going?"

Draco would have said that business was going pretty good had it not been for the fact that his wife was saying something that he never agreed to.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? I can show you some of the potions I'm working on for skin care."

The other two women squealed in delight. Draco never thought he would ever hear a sound like that come out of either of them. However, their husbands shifted uncomfortably. Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"We don't live at the Malfoy Manor anymore. We moved out." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Without his wanting it to, his mind drifted back to the night when Potter, Granger, and Weasly arrived bound and tied on his front doorstep lead by a band of snatchers. He had wanted them to know that they didn't live in the same house anymore. Potter and Weasly just nodded with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and relief.

The women made arrangements for the time and then the Weasly/Potter group disappeared. Draco turned to his wife.

"Why exactly are we inviting them to dinner? I thought I told you that I would never feel comfortable around them. I'm not coming. You can't make me. I have a meet-

"Draco, I invited them because it's time you got over that barrier and tried at a friendship. We don't exactly want our children to be enemies at school do we? And as for my doing nothing that can make you come, I think you underestimated the woman that you married." She took out her wand and played with it threateningly. Draco gulped.

"Alright dear. But don't blame me if it all goes wrong." And with that, they turned on the spot and apparated.

_A/N: By the way, this is a one-shot so don't ask for any more. It was a random idea that popped into my head. But I still want reviews!_


End file.
